


Discord Ficlets (and other ideas that didn't turn into one shots)

by Sandouichii (Karteumi)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Sandouichii
Summary: These are some random scenes that just came into mind while I was browsing about God knows what.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde, Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko, Mifune Shioriko/Uehara Ayumu, Mifune Shioriko/Yuuki Setsuna, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu, Takasaki Yuu/Yuuki Setsuna
Kudos: 18





	1. RinaAi1

"What do you think about how I feel about this?" Rina says in a blank expression, she didn't even use her board as Ai stood there in silence. 

"No answer..." Rina walks pass Ai as she was going home now.

Ai makes a sudden a move and pulls the smaller girl into a kiss.

She thought it would work-

**SLAP**

"... Don't you think that one simple kiss can solve everything. We're through." Rina said in the coldest tone she had. 

Ai knelt down on the floor in tears. "Please Rinari.. I-I just wanted to get bet-"

"I wanted to get better with you."

Ai was taken a back by Rina's sudden statement.

"But I guess you're just like everyone else who left me behind. Have a nice day, Miyashita-Senpai." With that Rina finally leaves.

Ai began to sob and ultimately cried as the other remaining members of the idol club sat and watched her. 


	2. YuuPomu 1

"Choose." Shioriko gave the other two people in the room a stern look. Her lips curled into a frown as her arms crossed as she awaited for an answer.

"Choose Uehara-san. Is it me.. or her?" Shirioriko continues.

"I-I choose... Yuu-chan." Ayumu says in a shy tone. 

Shioriko knew the outcome to this situation, and yet she needed to know.

"Why can't it be me?" Shioriko asks.

Yuu, who on the other side of the room with Ayumu frowns.

"Yuu-chan never made me choose who to like!" Ayumu says out loud, Shioriko froze.

She was being the villain here.

She was being Ayumu's pain. 

"then.. Fine... As per agreement.. I'll, leave you two alone.." The girl said in a shaky voice, her stern demeanor slipping by the second. "Goodbye-" 

Shioriko then leaves the room, As she stepped outside and close the door, a singular tear fell onto the ground.

"why isn't it me.."


	3. EmmaKarin 1

"Karin!.." No response. 

"Karin!" No response...

"Karin! Hello are you there?" a high pitch voice calls out to her, Karin wakes up from her daze when a blonde shows up in front of her. Karin blinks her eyes twice. 

"A-Ai, Hey what time is it?" She says as she yawns. 

"You didn't attend practice again! what's wrong-?" Ai asks as she kneels in front of Karin, taking Karin's hand into hers.

"Nothing is wrong.. Nothing is.." Karin started to sob, Ai didn't want to stare at her friend, began to look around the room, it was messy, clothes everywhere, food just left on the table, what was karin doing?

"Karin, hey get a hold of yourself.. tell me what's wrong-  
"It's Emma.. oh.. emma... Emma!!" 

Ai could only painfully watch as Karin wailed out. 

It took a while before Karin could calm down, she sniffled as she held Ai's hand closely.

"I'm sorry for that, display Ai,"  
"It's okay, I had one too when, Rinari got cold.."  
"Did we make a big mistake...?"  
"I think we did.."

Knock Knock knock. 

Someone was at the door, and that someone enters the room, It was Emma. 

"Hi. Ai-san. I'm here to talk to Karin. Can I have a moment with her?" Ai could feel something off from Emma, it was the same as Rina. She gulped and nodded, unsure of what came over her to let them alone, but now she was outside...

"Emma.. Emma.. I'm sorry" Karin launches herself towards her swiss friend.  
The latter did not budge and sighed.  
"Karin, you know I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge. So that is why I ask you don't hold a grudge against me."  
"Wh-what? What do you mean, does this mean.." KArin's heart slowly rose, her hope shining and her eyes sparkling.

"No.." With a single word Karin's heart again plunged, she feels something bad is going to happen.

"I'm going back to Switzerland." Emma announces.

"b-Back.. but you're home is here... w-we were going to, move ine together r-right?" Karin was having trouble formulating her words.

"There's nothing I could do here now, My school idol dreams with you are already shattered, and.. We're disbanding the club.." Emma's sad voice rang into her ears. This wasn't happening. 

"I'm not staying just so you can keep on hurting me. I just came by to say goodbye." That was the straw the broke the camel's back, Karin lets go of Emma and slumps to the ground, 

"P-please.. don't go.."  
"Sorry karin."  
"Please give me another-"  
"You already had your chance.." Emma's voice was a mix of hurt and sadness. 

"It's already too late Karin. I'm sorry." Emma turns around and walks toward the door.  
"Goodbye Karin, I hope, you do great on your idol career." 

and with that, the door shuts, and Karin slowly devolved back to sobbing, and as Ai came back in, she was already bawling out.


	4. RinaAi 2

"Ai!" The voice called out to her, to others it was flat, but to the one being called it sounded happy. "Let's go into the water." the voice says out.  
"wait Rinari let me just adjust the camera!"  
"Record us later"  
"But then I can't catch all your cute expressions!"  
"Ai-chan no baka!"  
With a few more adjustments, the video turned bright, and revealed a Purple haired girl into view running towards the ocean followed by a blonde one.  
"Rinari! look at all these leaves ahahaha!" The blonde girl in the video was kicking around leaves from the trees, the autumn wind blowing her hair around as she played with the kids.  
"Catching me on video huh Rinari~ Let's take another picture later!"

"Rinari go!" with her sudden signal, the purple haired girl in the video started to chug down a tall glass of what seemed to juice of unknown content. Rina just drunk half.  
"Aww Rinari couldn't do it!"  
The said girl pouted at the camera.

"rinari!! Look over here!" The resulting call for the girl made the said girl slip on camera,  
"Rinari are you okay?" The camera's video then suddenly began shaky, pointing towards the ground as it kept recording.  
"Sorry!"  
"don't do that again or I'll get mad at you... hmph."

Ai sat in front of her television, watching the video of her and Rina as she was coated in a blanket, her feet were under the coffee table. On the table laid a box of chocolate and a lone rose.

The next video played.

"Ai, if you're seeing this-"

Ai's eyes widened, she has never seen this yet, It was Rina, on her hospital bed, looking very weak.

"It means, I'm already gone."

Ai could feel the tears well up.

"I know the time we have spent together wasn't long, But I thank you for making my dreams come true, even if we didn't go out to see the world, at least I spent my last days with you, I'm sorry" Rina began to cry, ai as well, she could see her juniors face in an expression of pain and hurt  
"I;m sorry I had to go soon.. I love you"

The first expression she saw on Rina, was also, her last.


	5. RikoYou 1

"Please I can't do this anymore.." You said in a low tone, her tears already staining most of her cheeks, "i can't play friend with you forever Riko!! Just give me an answer.."

Riko could only gulp at the other girl,

"Please, If you can't love me just let me go, stop making me hope for your love.." You continues. 

Riko steps forward, walking over to you and gives her a hug.

"You're selfish Riko... I hate you..." You would return the embrace tightly as she sobbed on Riko's shoulder


	6. YohaRuby 1

"Ruby looks so pretty." Kanan said as she gushed about Ruby's clothes  
"t-thanks!" Ruby answered back with a blush.  
"Hey you two, don't be out so late." Dia who was behind them says, her arms crossed as she sees the couple off.  
"We won't. I'll take her back before you blow a gasket~" Kanan then takes Ruby's hand and they walk off.

Dia remained by the door, she sighs.

"Is that a clear answer?"  
The door to what seemed to be a closet opens, and Yoshiko walks out with tears staining her eyes.  
"Y-yeah." Yoshiko held a single rose in her hand, to which Dia now goes to her and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Yoshiko.. But you were too late.."


	7. YuuSetsu(A) 1

“Setsuna is so good!” Yuu cooed as she watches more of Setsuna’s concert vids on her phone, the black haired teen swooning as well as humming to Setsuna’s songs. The way Setsuna sung on stage, the way she moved, her strong aura, she couldn’t help but be drawn in towards the girl, after also learning she was also the Council president, it just made her fall for Setsuna more, seeing how she lived a life like this she thought Setsuna was strong, and thus Yuu slowly fell in love with the girl, supporting her from the sidelines, cheering for her in the crowd,and finally confessing to her, it was all perfect. If she had the resolve to tell Setsuna how she feels.


	8. SetsuShio(B) 1

“I knew she could do it.” Setsuna smiled from backstage,   
♩ Kami kazari tsuyoku musubi naoshite ♩  
The voice of the one singing surging through her heart,  
♩hisui iro no hikari hanatte♩  
How the singer moved on the stage,  
♩Susunde yuku mayoi no mukougawa e♩  
Setsuna wished she could be like her.  
♩Yurugi nai kizuna mune ni♩  
It was just short time when they met, but here she is now, able to take a step forward, Setsuna felt she was getting left behind.   
♩monogatari wa tsugi no butai e♩  
Not only in being an idol, but she felt she couldn’t compete for her feelings, Shioriko was strong willed and kind, Setsuna loved her for it, she backed out being a president, just for her, it was stupid, but she felt she needed someone like her, someone who’ll be her strength.   
♩Sou koko kara kagayaki tsumuide yuke♩  
But the only thing she needed to do now, is gain the courage to tell her.


	9. ShioPomu(C) 1

Shioriko thought it was funny how Ayumu seemed like a rabbit to her, she acted like one in her eyes. Out of all the people she had met, Ayumu was the only one different. When people confronted her, they would hate her for her answers, but would agree sometime later, but Ayumu was different, Ayumu understood her first before getting mad, before she disagreed, and Shioriko slowly began to feel warm. When she joined the club, she could see more of how ayumu acted like a rabbit, she was clingy, to a person that isn’t her, shioriko’s heart would ache as Ayumu clung to her black haired club president, negative things would shroud her mind. She wanted ayumu, but that seemed like a far dream.


	10. YuuPomu(D) 2

Ayumu held eyes only for one person, and that was Yuu. Her long time childhood friend and the source of her strength to become an idol. Ayumu never left her side, but all that changed when she met Setsuna, yuu slowly drifted apart from her, and the light she clung onto slowly faded. She knew if she didn’t make a move it’ll be too late, If she didn’t do anything- She was already too late. Setsuna was farther than her, in a lot of things, ayumu felt lost, and the only thing she confided with now was Shioriko, for at least, she felt something with her that she didn’t felt with yuu. But she held back, as she isn’t finished yet, she just needs to make the first move.


End file.
